nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Reconstruction Chapter 12
Chapter 12 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction aired on August 26, 2008 as the 122nd episode overall. Synopsis Washington demands that Church explain why he is a ghost. After telling him that Caboose killed him, Sarge adds that he built Church a new body with a robot kit (that just happened to have a 45 megaton nuclear bomb inside), prompting Wash to ask how they got a robot kit. Simmons expresses his belief that it was standard issue equipment but Wash reveals that it's not, and then questions him on why he would be given a robot kit which would create one that looked like a soldier. After another argument between the two teams on whose robot is better, Wash finally becomes fed up with them all, calling them "the most immature soldiers he has ever met," and then attempts to take charge of both teams. When Sarge questions his rank, Wash confesses that they are not soldiers and that his Command merely assigned them to Blood Gulch so they could use their outpost as testing grounds. He then challenges them to name one thing that ever happened to them that was never preceded by Command either calling them or sending someone to their base, which none of them can do. After Wash assigns the Reds to go check on the jeep, Church gives him Delta's message. Upon hearing it, Wash quickly gathers both teams and informs them that they are all leaving immediately. Church asks him what the message meant and Washington explains that the only one thing that remembers everything about the AI programs and where they come from: the Alpha, making it the only thing that can stop the Meta. And in order to unlock the Alpha, they will have to go to Command. After the team leaves, Doc shows up to heal Caboose, but despairs when he finds that he is all alone. TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Director: Dear Chairman. Fade in to Caboose's mind Director: I too hold the protocol in the highest regard. The doctrine kept us all safe durin' the great war. If you are insinuating Sir, that we violated it in any way, or that we were derelict in our duty to the military, well then I suggest you be direct, and tell me exactly how we did so. Cut to Church's ghost standing over Caboose's body, surrounded by everyone else Washington: What is going on. Church: Wash, stay calm. We can explain. Washington: I don't want explanations, I want the truth. Now. When were you gonna tell me about this? Church: Okay, maybe I should start from the beginning. You see, Caboose here, killed me by accident once. Well actually, more than once. Caboose: Not my fault. Tucker did it. Church: Shut up. Washington: He killed you. As in... dead. Sarge: Then we reached an agreement. I built Blue over here a new body- Church: Agreement? More like we kicked your ass, and you didn't have much of a choice of what you wanted to do. Sarge: Who kicked what now? Simmons: What're you an idiot? Sarge: You wanna take that back. Church: You guys totally gave up! Grif: Bullshit. Church: That was the time that Texas kicked your asses all over- Washington: Stop. Focus. How did you build him a body? Sarge: With a robot kit of course. I'd already used ours to build our helper. Lopez. Simmons: And a mighty fine job you did too, Sir. Grif: Yeheah, it's always great to have a helper no-one can understand. Sarge: Blue Team hadn't used theirs for some reason, and they even had an extra. We used that for your buddy uh, whatsername. Washington: And that didn't strike anyone as odd? That you would have a kit to build a robot that looks like a soldier? Simmons: That's just standard issue equipment. Right? Washington: What? No. Have you ever run in to anyone else who has one? Simmons: We don't really get out that often. Sarge: Okay, smart guy. If they're so rare, then why did Command send us upgraded ones when we were told to ship out to Rat's Nest? Church: You guys went to Rat's Nest too? Sarge: I used some of the spare parts to spruce up Lopez. Simmons: Spare parts? Did you fix his voice thing? Sarge: You know, I didn't even think about that until just this second. Kind of obvious in hindsight. Probably best not to mention it to him if you see him. Simmons: Meh, he wouldn't understand anyway. Church: Your team sucks. Sarge: At least our robot isn't the leader of our team. Bluebot. Caboose finally wakes up and springs in to the conversation Caboose: Hey! That's not nice. He means us right? Church: Yes, and shut up. Washington: Stop it! I can't stand this. No more bickering. You have to be the most immature soldiers I've ever met! Grif: Your face is immature. Washington: Shut up. From now on everyone just keep quiet and don't talk unless I ask you a question. That's an order. I need to figure this out. Sarge: Hold on, you can't order us around! Washington: Yes, I can. Sarge: What's your rank? Washington: Hmy rank? You still don't get it, do you? H-you think you're real soldiers? You're not. You guys are nothing. Grif: Whatever. Your face is... nothing. Washington: We used your outposts as testing grounds. Practice. You never noticed that you never had anything to do unless a Freelancer showed up, or you made a call to Command? Sarge: ...You're makin' that up. Washington: Am I? Think about it. Name one thing that ever happened to you that wasn't directly preceded by Command calling you, or sending someone to your base. One thing. ...Anything? No? I thought so. You three go assess the vehicles. See if you can find some trail of the Meta while you're at it. Simmons: Ooh, finally a take-charge leader! I like it! Sarge and Grif: Shut up. Washington: Church, get back in your armor. You're just going to draw attention to yourself like that. Church: Fine. But first- Washington: No, no first, get in your armor. Church: I really think I should tell you what it is- Washington: Sh. Church: I have a message from Delta. Washington: Delta? Why didn't you tell me? Church: Oh come on, seriously? Washington: How did you get in contact with him? Church: He left a message for me in Caboose's head. Actually for me to give to you. I guess he figured out I would get in there and find it. Washington: How would he know that? Did he know what you are? Church: Well I didn't tell him. But he seemed pretty smart. Maybe he just put two and two together. Caboose: Four! Church: That wasn't a test. Caboose: Yes it was I won A-plus. Washington: What was the message? Church: He said "Memory is the key." Washington: Memory is the key. Did he say anything else? Church: Nothin' important. Caboose: Memory is the key? What does that mean? Church: He said Wash would know. Washington: Memory is the key. Church: Yeah I know, it didn't make any sense to me either. Just sounded like some kind of stupid riddle or somethin'. Washington: Gather your gear. We're leaving. Now. Caboose: I think he's angry because of what you said to him. Church: Hihyeah. If I knew it was gonna make him leave I would've said it sooner. Cut to Wash arriving at the Reds and an overturned jeep Washington: What's the status of the vehicles? Report. Grif: You could have asked nicely. Washington: You're right, I could. Report. Sarge: They're all busted. We could probably fix one by takin' parts from all the others. That's one of my specialties. Gonna take a while though. Washington: How long? Sarge: Couple-a days. Washington: No time. We need to start moving ASAP. And we need six seats. You're gonna have to get me two jeeps in a few hours. Sarge: No can do. Not gonna happen. Washington: Then we'll have to get them somewhere else. And I know exactly where we can find them. Church: Why, where are we going? Washington: Delta was right. Memory is the key. Church: But what does that mean? Washington: It means that only one thing remembers everything about these A.I. and where they come from. It will know how to stop them. We need to unlock the Alpha. Church: The Alpha? Washington: And that means we're going home. ...We're going to Command. After end credits, cut to Doc standing in the middle of the facility Doc: Hey Guys? I'm Here! Anybody?! You guys suck. Stupid wind-mill. Video thumb|380px|left References Category:Episodes Category:Reconstruction